La propuesta
by Itzel 33
Summary: Hinata en realidad no se queria casar, pero lo necesitaba para no ser deportada a japon, donde nacio. y para mantener su visa en estados unidos, se ve comprometida con su joven asistente Sasuke Uchiha, sasuke se anima a participar en la farsa pero con condiciones, Hinata tiene que conocer a la familia Uchiha y se llevara una gran sorpresa, (sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

Recibió la noticia como un balde de agua, al enterarse que su padre junto con Hanabi habían muerto en un accidente, mientras su padre se encargaba de poner al día a Hanabi en la empresa que tienen en estados unidos , ella perdía su tiempo con Naruto que no solamente hizo que su padre la removiera de la presidencia en la empresa japonesa sino que la iba a quitar del testamento, y ahora se encontraba enfrente de las dos ataúdes en el funeral junto con gente de la alta sociedad y su primo

-después de todo estar con Naruto fue una pérdida de tiempo-

Ella solo apretaba sus nudillos hasta convertirse blancos de la presión que les daba, sabía que las palabras de Neji eran ciertas aunque le doliese el alma, perder a tres personas importantes en tan solo en un mes era demasiado para ella

-sabias que Naruto nunca iba a dejar a Sakura y aun así tu seguías con los preparativos de la boda-

Ya no podía sentirse más miserable de lo que se sentía al recordar hace dos semanas atrás como fue que le rompieron el corazón por primera vez

" _estaba tan emocionada en su departamento preparando los últimos preparativos para la boda, su padre a pesar que la había destituido de la presidencia le dio su bendición para que contrajera matrimonio, en eso escucho el timbre y se dirigió abrir la puerta_

 _-no te puedes casar con él, sabes perfectamente que él me ama-_

 _Hinata estaba en shock, ella sabía perfectamente que Naruto siempre la había amado desde pequeño pero esta nunca le había hecho caso hasta que ella llego a la universidad_

 _-lo siento, pero naruto-kun ha decidido casarse conmigo-_

 _Sakura hizo una sonrisa arrogante y le dijo con odio –crees que en verdad te ama? Naruto solo se casa contigo porque sus padre están en bancarrota- le arrogo unos papeles, Hinata al abrirlos no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa en sus ojos_

 _-Pe pe pero…- por primera vez había tartamudeado después de tantos años que no lo hacia_

 _-y crees que todo este año que han sido novios te ha sido fiel?- Sakura empezó agarrar su vientre y los ojos de Hinata no podían mostrar tanta decepción_

 _-así es Hinata estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses-"_

Sabía que su primo estaba al tanto de todo, pues su novia Tenten era mejor amiga de Sakura

-quieres dejar de hablar de esto ahora, estamos en el funeral de mi padre neji-nissan - dijo al fin exasperada

-y ahora te importa tu padre, después de decirte que la familia uzumaki solo te utilizaba y tu seguías cegada-

-lo amaba neji-nissan, si me equivoque no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy- dijo bajando la cabeza y unas lágrimas queriéndose asomar

Neji al percibir las primeras lagrimas solo dirigió su vista al frente y antes que diera paso para ir a saludar a la gente de alta sociedad -hablaremos después- y la dejo sola en ese rincón

Hinata se sentía miserable por no haberle hecho caso a su padre, y haber puesto a Naruto antes que a él, pero ella en verdad creyó que Naruto había olvidado a sakura, que tan equivocada estaba

Se despertó quejándose de dolor de cabeza ya que había dormido poco, dos horas para ser exactos, después que enterraran a su padre y hermana se la había pasado llorando toda la noche y sus ojos ahora la evidenciaban, escucho tocar a la servidumbre –señorita hyuga-sama dice su primo neji-sama que la está esperando para desayunar- ella en verdad se sentía mal, no quería otro regaño de su nissan pero sabía que si no bajaba el castigo sería peor –gracias ahora bajo- se puso unos pantalones holgados, sus tenis que tanto amaba, y una blusa que hizo recordar a su hermana Hanabi, se la había comprado en unos viajes a parís que tanto le encantaban a su joven hermana, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su primo ya en la mesa, tomo asiento en una de las 12 sillas que estaban –tus ojos te delatan de sobremanera Hinata, ten más cuidado porque no quiero a una esposa desalineada- Hinata que había tomado el tenedor para tomar una fresa lo dejo caer

-¿que?-

-como escuchas Hinata, nos vamos a casar, tienes el 50% de acciones y con mi 50% podre administrarlas totalmente-

-pero tú tienes de novia a tenten- dijo desesperadamente

Neji embozo una sonrisa cínica –crees que lo de nosotros era enserio? Ella ni siquiera es de la alta sociedad, nuestra relación solo iba a durar hasta que terminara la universidad pero ahora con lo que paso con tío Hiashi tengo que tomar la riendas de la empresa-

-si es por las acciones te las puedes quedar, igual mi padre me las iba a quitar, yo solo quiero ser libre y rehacer mi vida-

Neji que no pudo más soltó una carcajada que a Hinata le espanto de sobremanera –es que tu no entiendes querida prima, si solo obtengo tus acciones me dará una mala imagen en la empresa pero si nos ven juntos vamos a tener muy buenos resultados-

Hinata solo agacho su mirada asimilando todo, su cabeza iba a estallar con tantas malas noticias que recibía, escucho el ruido de la silla y vio a neji marcharse antes de dejar el comedor –no tienes mucho que pensar, nos vamos a casar dentro de una semana ya que tengo que ir hacer un viaje de negocios si fuera por mi nos casaríamos mañana mismo-

Y entonces hinata empezó a llorar, Ko su sirviente y que siempre estuvo a su cuidado solo la miraba con un lastima, no podía creer lo que le pasaba a su princesa porque cuidarla desde pequeña como no podía encariñarse con ella

-lo siento mucho hinata-sama- se acercó y le tomo del hombro para reconfortarla

Hinata solo tomo su mano –descuide Ko-san, si al menos pudiera hacer algo-

En eso a Ko se le atravesó una idea –ya casi le quedaban dos semanas por terminar su carrera no es así?- hinata solo asintió –porque no se va a estados unidos, a la empresa que tiene su familia, tiene el 50% de las acciones y puede hacer el trabajo que hanabi no pudo-

Hinata al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, al final una buena noticia, ella sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer en una empresa pues no había estudiado administración de empresas por nada, tomo sus cosas que tenía en el armario y las guardo apresuradamente no quería que su primo se enterara, mientras Ko tenía una reunión con toda la servidumbre para hablar de la boda hinata bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, el taxi ya la estaba esperando, se subió lo más rápido posible –quiero ir al aeropuerto- el taxista se arrancó, al final hinata pudo respirar aliviada pero aun no del todo hasta que no se subiera a ese avión, se bajó del taxi y adentro ya la estaba esperando Ko con su boleto eso le extraño –Ko no te vas a ir conmigo?- Ko negó

-no puedo hinata-sama, si voy con usted el amo neji-sama sospechara, tengo que inventarle una buena excusa cuando regrese de viaje-

Hinata sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su primo así que solo asintió, después de todo neji tenía mucha confianza en Ko

Tomo el avión y al final pudo permitirse suspirar de alivio, todo lo que había pasado con Naruto, su padre, su linda hermana y ahora neji, no sabía porque neji estaba tomando esas decisiones si siempre él había sido tan generoso con ella, ya no iba a permitirse enamorarse de alguien, ya no más….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: casarse por amor o por conveniencia

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro kishimoto

Iba con toda la prisa a comprar el café de su jefa, sabía que si llegaba después que ella llegase le iría mal, después de todo quería tener ese trabajo, él quería en verdad que su libro se publicara, y solo podía publicarse con la ayuda de la empresa hyuga, llego a la cafetería y había mucha gente pero como la mesera pelirroja estaba enamorada de él ya le tenía sus dos cafés, el solo pudo sonreírle e irse corriendo, al llegar a la oficina choco con shikamaru y el café que iba a ser para su jefa se le desparramo en su camisa blanca –maldición, shikamaru necesito tu camisa ahora-

Shikamaru lo vio con expresión divertida –estas bromeando?-

-si no me la das ahora mismo le diré a temari que ayer saliste con ino-

Shikamaru sabía que hinata e ino eran las mejores amigas, quizás sasuke solo pudo haber escuchado

Shikamaru quito esa sonrisa de su cara –problemático- y se intercambiaron camisas mientras su jefa iba llegando a su oficina, sasuke empezó a correr y directo entro a su oficina –buen día jefa hoy tiene una conferencia-

Mientras hinata se sentaba en su escritorio y tomaba su café –si sobre los libros de invierno, lo sé-

-reunión de empleados a las 5-

hinata se giraba en su silla –si sobre eso, llamaste a weyn-

Sasuke le entrega unos papeles- si le llame, le dije que si no tenía su manuscrito a tiempo no había publicación-

-por cierto llamo tu abogado de emigración dijo que es importante..-

Hinata le corto-si como sea, cancela la junta y el abogado puede esperar y puedes llamar a la prensa que vamos a publicar un nuevo libro-

-oh buen trabajo jefa-

-oye si quiero que me alagues te lo pediré- mientras hinata tomaba el café vio algo escrito en el- y amm quien es karin y porque quiere que la llame?-

Sasuke estaba por tomar la manija de la puerta y se volteo- bueno en realidad ese era mi café y derrame tu café-

-con razón no esta tan dulce como lo pedi- hinata hizo un puchero –como sea ve atender las llamadas

Y se escuchó el teléfono en la oficina de hinata, sasuke lo tomo –hola orochimaru- hinata con una seña de aprobación, sasuke solo pudo decir –de hecho vamos a tu oficina ahora-

Mientras salían de la oficina para dirigirse a la de orochimaru, sasuke aprovecho –terminaste de leer el manuscrito que te pase?-

Hinata con el ceño fruncido-de hecho solo leí algunas páginas y no quede impresionada-

-de hecho quieres escucharme-

-no-

-hay toneladas de manuscritos y este es el único que me ha interesado- sasuke en verdad quería que su manuscrito se publicara

Mientras hinata pasaba por la oficina de shikamaru y vio su camisa sucia- la verdad si compras dos cafés por si el mío se derrama asegúrate de comprarlos del mismo sabor, esto es patético-

-impresionante-

-sería más impresionante que no lo derramaras y no lo olvides solo vienes de apoyo- le decía mientras entraban a la oficina de orochimaru

Orochimaru los recibió con tono sarcástico –ohh la audaz líder y su aliado, pasen es su oficina-

Hinata solo pudo detenerse a observar la oficina –veo que el mueble es nuevo-

–es de roma del sigro XV, pero si es nuevo y está en mi oficina-

Hinata solo pudo asentir –bien orochimaru-san siento decirle esto pero esta despedido, no pudo con el simple trabajo de obtener el manuscrito de la famosa tsunade seju-

-ya te dije que es imposible, tsunade no ha dado entrevistas en 10 años-

Hinata con aire de grandeza se puso a lado del mueble nuevo –pues eso es muy interesante porque acabo de hablar con ella y lo ara-

-disculpa-

-ni si quiera la llamaste cierto?-

-lo sé, lo sé- le decía mientras se acercaba a su escritorio- sé que Tsunade-san puede ser aterradora, para ti, bien te voy a dar una semana para que busques otro empleo y vas a decir que renunciaste- eso fue lo último que dijo y salió de su oficina

Orochimaru le dio alcance en el pasillo –tu maldita bruja, no puedes despedirme-

Hinata que solo se mantenía en silencio y volteaba la cabeza en negación

-se lo que estás haciendo para quedar bien con toneri, porque te sientes amenazada por mí, y eres un monstruo-

-orochimaru-san ya basta-

-solo porque no tienes una vida fuera de esta oficina, crees que puedes tratarnos como tus esclavos personales-hinata embozo una sonrisa con un deje de fastidio- porque sabes que habrá en tu lecho de muerte, nada ni nadie-

Hinata dejó escapar un largo suspiro- quiero que pongas atención orochimaru-san no te despedí por sentirme amenazada, te despedí por flojo, arrogante e inepto, y pasar más tiempo engañando a tu esposa que en esta oficina, si dices otra cosa me temo que sasuke-san tendrá que ponerte en tu lugar- mientras hinata se daba la vuelta junto con sasuke

-que seguridad le quite su mueble nuevo y lo lleven a mi sala de conferencias-

-si claro-

-y te necesito el fin se semana para que revises sus archivos-

Sasuke se molestó- este fin?-

Hinata paro de caminar y lo enfrento –que algún problema?-

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada- no, es solo que es el cumpleaños 100 de mi abuelo madara y quería ir a su casa- hinata al empezar a escucharlo se iba alejando-esta bien lo cancelare- lo dijo con un poco de voz alta

…

Mientras sasuke estaba sentado en su mini escritorio atendiendo las llamadas-si lo sé que es el cumpleaños del abuelo pero tengo trabajo mama, lo siento, me he esforzado por subir de puesto y no lo pienso arruinar- en eso se percató que hinata se acercaba-si mientras tenga los documentos completos me podría volver a llamar- colgó

-ver a tu familia?-

-si-

-te pides que renuncies?-

En eso sonó el teléfono de nuevo y mientras tomaba el teléfono suspiro -si, como todos los días- atendió el teléfono-oficina de hinata-

-ahh si claro entiendo-volvió a colgar el teléfono –toneri dice que subas de inmediato-

Hinata solo cerro los ojos con fastidio, toneri había sido un apoyo bastante grande para ella, después de llegar de Japón fue directo a la empresa de su padre, y le pidió a toneri que no le dijera a neji que estaba ahí, toneri por tenerle tanto aprecio a su padre le tuvo que mentir a neji que ella no se encontraba en la empresa –ammm si, ve por mí en 5 minutos, tengo trabajo que hacer-

Al entrar a su oficina toneri se encontraba preocupado y hinata eso lo percibió –hola toneri-san-

Toneri solo le sonrió –hola mi querida hinata, te tengo que felicitar por lo de tsunade es una gran noticia-

Hinata opto por acercase al escritorio de toneri –gracias, gracias no hablaremos de mi aumento o si-

Toneri guardo silencio-hinata como recordaras llegaste de Japón y te di el trabajo solo porque tienes el 50% de acciones y estimaba mucho a tu padre pero eso de no tener papeles ya se esa complicando-

-si claro-

-pues ya hable con tu abogado y tú visa solicitada no fue aceptada-

–y entonces, sabes que no puedo regresar a Japón-

-pues lo siento mucho hinata, pero vas a ser deportada, al parecer neji va a mandar a un supervisor para saber si todos los empleados son aptos de estar en esta empresa, y va a descubrir que no eres de aquí-

Hinata abrió los ojos y dijo sin creerlo –deportada?-

Toneri aunque no quería eso sabía que tenía que seguir las reglas –así es hinata y hasta que no se resuelva pondré a orochimaru en tu lugar-

–pero si lo acabo de despedir-

-es el único con experiencia para tomar tu lugar-

-no puede ser, le suplico por favor..- toneri no la dejo terminar

-lo siento, en verdad te quiero aquí pero no puedo arriesgar mi puesto, si al menos hubiera una forma-

Hinata empezó a temblar, estaba saliendo la hinata que había dejado en el pasado en eso entro sasuke –no quise interrumpir pero ino está en la línea y quiere hablar contigo–hinata solo asentía -ahora no sasuke-san- pero al verlo le entro una idea bastante ingeniosa, sabía que sasuke tenía la nacionalidad estadounidense y al casarse con él, ella podría tener la nacionalidad –sabe toneri-kun no necesita deportarme a mi país, porque debe saber que nos casaremos- lo decía mientras se acercaba a sasuke

Toneri la miro con intriga –se clara hinata-

Hinata suspiro y agarro el hombro de sasuke -lo que pasa es que nos casaremos-

Sasuke volteo a verla sin poderlo creer -¿Quién se casara?-

Con un deje de nerviosismo –jaja que chistoso , por supuesto que nosotros- se dirigió a toneri –le gusta hacer bromas como estas-

–ahh si nosotros-

Toneri quería asegurarse –pero hinata que no es tu asistente?-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: cásate conmigo

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro kishimoto

Hinata volvió con su nerviosismo –ah s-si lo es, mi asistente ejecutivo, no seré la primera en caer en el amor de su secretario, y bueno sasuke-san y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse pero sucedió y todas esas largas noches en la oficina y pues paso-

sasuke apenas estaba saliendo del shock solo pudo asentir-claro-

-y pues trate de evitarlo, pero no pude evitar un amor como el nuestro- hinata tomo el hombro de sasuke y se puso de puntitas para darle un abrazo rápido para ponerse en su lugar de nuevo

-estás de acuerdo con esto toneri-san, está feliz por esto? Porque nosotros estamos muy felices- sasuke aún no quitaba su cara de incredulidad que solo hizo que toneri riera en silencio

–más te vale que sea cierto hinata, espero tus papeles lo más pronto posible y ve a resolverlos, por lo mientras pondré a shikamaru en tu lugar-

-perfecto, entonces significa que sasuke-san y yo iremos a la oficina de emigración para arreglar este pequeño problema-

Hinata salió de la oficina de toneri junto con sasuke y se fue a su oficina lo más rápido posible, después de cerrarse la puerta es cuando sasuke hablo

-yo no me casare contigo, ni siquiera tengo planeado hacerlo-

Hinata se esperaba eso pero tenía un as bajo la manga –ha querido sasuke-san estás consiente que si no te casas conmigo orochimaru-san tomara mi lugar y se convertirá en tu jefe-

-y es obvio que deberíamos casarnos?- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico

Hinata seguía checando sus papeles de su escritorio-te estabas conservando para alguien especial?-

-quiero creer eso, pero además es ilegal-

Hinata dejó escapar una sonrisa ligera –déjame explicarte, tu hermoso sueño de convertirte en escritor se ira- en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia él –orochimaru-san te despedirá en cuanto pueda, puedo asegurarlo, y quedaras en la calle, sin ningún empleo, sin los momentos que pasamos juntos no servirá para nada, descuida tras el plazo obligatorio nos separaremos y así podremos seguir con nuestra vida, yo conservare mi puesto y tu serás escritor- en eso sonó el teléfono y hinata le dio una seña –teléfono-

Se dirigieron a las oficinas de emigración y hinata fue la primera que hablo –me gustaría solicitar esta visa para esposa- le decía mientras le entregaba unos papeles

El señor solo suspiro y vio los papeles –señorita Hyuga, acompáñenme- se dirigieron a una oficina

–Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- hinata lo ignoro mientras entraba kakashi

-tú debes ser hinata y tu sasuke, disculpen la espera pero se me atravesó algo- decía mientras los señalaba y ellos solo asintieron

-claro entendemos y no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos por concedernos una cita ahora- decía hinata que estaba parada en la oficina mientras sasuke estaba sentado

Kakashi con un gran suspiro típico de el –les tengo una pregunta, están cometiendo fraude solo para que a la señorita hyuga no la deporten y así conservar su puesto como jefa editora de la empresa?-

-no, es ridículo-

Hinata no pudo guardar silencio –en donde escucho eso?-

Kakashi estaba ojeando los papeles –nos llamó esta tarde un hombre llamado orochi..-

Fue interrumpido por hinata- puede ser orochimaru-san, discúlpeme mucho pero orochimaru-san solo es un amargado empleado y de antemano me disculpo por el-

-señorita hyuga tome asiento- mientras hinata tomaba su lugar volvió hablar –les explicare el proceso, paso uno, una entrevista programada y los separare, les preguntare todo lo que una pareja debe saber del uno y del otro- hinata asentía con auto eficiencia-paso dos, indago más, registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, y sus colegas si las respuestas no coinciden, usted- dirigiéndose a hinata –será deportada inmediatamente y tu jovencito- ahora se dirigió a sasuke –serás detenido y llevado a prisión con una condena de 5 años, entonces sasuke tienes algo que decir-

Sasuke salio de su transe y solo negaba

Kakashi con tono sarcástico dijo –nooo?-

Sasuke asintió

-si?-

Sasuke se aclaro su garganta –lo cierto es señor kakashi, lo cierto es que hinata y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás- volteo a ver a hinata –pero así fue- hinata solo asentía con modestia –no le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo, ni mi gran asenso programado- en eso hinata lo volteo a ver con duda –los dos sentíamos muy inapropiado que mi libro se publicara y los demás pensaran que fuera solo porque mantengo una relación con mi jefa- hinata no entendía nada y solo pudo decir –tu libro-

Sasuke pasó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de hinata y solo le dio una sonrisa

Kakashi volvió abrir los papeles –bien, les han hablado a sus padres de su amor secreto?-

Hinata se adelantó en hablar –eso va ser imposible, mis padres murieron y tampoco tengo primos y hermanos- mintió

Ahora kakasih se dirigió a sasuke –no me digas, tus padres también murieron?-

Hinata capto el tono sarcástico –ahh no sus padres están vivos muy vivos-

sasuke la secundo –muy vimos-

–pensábamos decírselos este fin de semana ya que el abuelo cumplirá 100 y toda la familia se reunirá-Sasuke la mira incrédulo-sera una hermosa sorpresa-

Kakashi se adelantó –donde se llevara a cabo esa hermosa sorpresa?-

Hinata se puso nerviosa-en la casa de sus padres- volteo a ver a sasuke

–ahh y donde es la casa de sus padres?-

Hinata solo dio un bufido –porque yo estoy dando los datos, es la casa de tus padres explícale tú, anda-

Sasuke solo sonrió –en Alaska-

Hinata quería decir Alaska al mismo tiempo que él, pero se sorprendió tanto que no pudo disimular en arrastrar las palabras-alaskaaaaaa?-

Kakashi los miro con sorpresa –irán a Alaska el fin de semana?-

Sasuke solo asintió

-si, iremos a Alaska, Alaska de ahí es mi sasuke-san- tomándolo del hombro, cuando sasuke iba a tomar su mano hinata la quito muy rápido

Kakashi al cerrar los papeles –está bien ya estoy entendiendo, los veré a ambos a las 12 en punto el lunes para su entrevista programada, y espero que sus respuestas coincidan- mientras les entregaba un papel-en cada detalle-

Sasuke se adelantó en tomar el papel –gracias-

-temo decir que estaré ansioso por verlos el lunes, será divertido-

Sasuke y hinata se dirigían a la puerta de salida –los estaré vigilando- decía kakashi mientras les levantaba el pulgar

Mientras salían de las oficinas de emigración hinata checaba sus mensajes

-escucha, lo que pasara es que iremos allá y fingiremos que somos una pareja, les dirás a tus padres de nuestro compromiso, nos vamos a ir en avión de primera clase y confirma la comida vegetariana – después de levantar su vista a saskue, le reclamo –oye porque no anotas?-

Sasuke se paró y la encaro –oye, disculpa al menos escuchaste lo que dijo?-

Hinata volvió a dirigir su vista a su celular –que de que hablas- dirigió sus ojos perlados a los de él- ohh lo que dijiste de publicar tu libro, genio lo creyó por completo-

-era enserio, enfrento 5 años de cárcel-

-publicar tu libro?, no ni loca-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta con sus manos en los bolsillos–renuncio y a ti te deportan fue un placer conocerte adiós hinata –

Hinata dejo de ver su celular y se dispuso a seguirlo –espera sasuke-san, bien bien publicare tu libro-

Sasuke dejo de caminar y volteo a verla-por el fin de semana en Alaska y la entrevista con emigración publicare tu libro ¿feliz?-

-ahora y no dos años después-

-bien, que sean 10 mil copias-

-que sean 20 mil copias, y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso cuando yo quiera, ahora dímelo con ternura-

Hinata no podía creerlo –con ternura que-

Sasuke embozo una sonrisa malvada –dime con ternura que me case contigo hinata-

Hinata quiso parecer no entenderlo- de que hablas-

-como oíste, de rodillas-

Hinata iba a refutar pero vio su mirada negra muy segura, solo pudo voltear a ver a su alrededor viendo a toda la gente pasar, empezó a ponerse de rodillas –bien-le extendió la mano a sasuke y ya estando de rodillas –satisfecho te gusta?-

Sasuke solo podía asentir auto eficiente –si claro, no tienes idea-

Hinata estando de rodillas solo podía observar como la gente se le quedaba viendo y sin verlo soltó rápido –tecasasconmigo-

-no, dilo con franqueza-

Hinata solto un largo suspiro, paso sus ojos perlados a los contrastes de ella, se sonrojo –sasuke uchiha-

-si hinata-

-por favor, serias tan gentil de ser mi esposo-

Sasuke sonrió y se puso en posición de pensar –amm lo are, no me gusto tu sarcasmo, pero lo are, te veo mañana- volvió a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta

Hinata aun arrodillada se puso roja del coraje, al menos pensó que sasuke tendría la molestia de levantarla, y se las tuvo que arreglar, ya que con sus tacones se le complicaba un poco

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario: ale 94, lizeth de uchiha, camila y a las que no dejaron su nombre

Y pues si para hacer esta historia me base en una película, me parece muy divertida y cuando la veo me imagino un sasuhina *w* claro que algunas cosas si van a cambiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Suficientes sonrojos por un día

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro Kishimoto

* * *

Se encontraban en el avión, los dos leyendo los tipos de preguntas que deben saber el uno del otro –así que todo esto hay que contestar, lo bueno es que yo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tienes una semana para saber todo sobre mi- Hinata le quito las revista que estaba leyendo –probablemente debas estudiar-

Hinata volteo a verlo-entonces ¿sabes todo sobre mi?-

– ¿Eso te asusta?-

-Un poco, a ver, ¿a que soy alérgica?-

–A la nuez, y todo lo que tenga que ver con los sentimientos-

Hinata embozo una sonrisa falsa –sabes, no es gracioso –

Sasuke en realidad no quería que Hinata estuviera al tanto de su vida, pues él siempre ha sido muy reservado

–A ver esta te gustara, ¿sabes si tengo cicatrices?-

-Estoy muy seguro que tienes un tatuaje-

-Ohh enserio, ¿estás muy seguro?-

-Sí, muy seguro, hace dos años tu dermatólogo llamo para tu cita laser, e investigue y descubrí que es un removedor de tatuajes pero tú lo cancelaste después, que será, ¿caligrafía japonesa?, o quizás ¿el nombre de un exnovio? -

Hinata no pudo disimular la tristeza, después de todo Sasuke la hizo recordar a Naruto –sabes para mí no es emocionante jugar a todo esto- cerro la revista

Sasuke se percató de su cambio de humor pero no quiso indagar –si lo sé, pero tendrás que decirme donde esta-

-ni lo pienses- tan solo al recordar porque se había puesto ese tatuaje, no pudo contra su sonrojo

-Quizás ellos me pregunten eso-

-Pasemos a otra pregunta ¿en qué casa vivimos?, obviamente vivimos en la mía ya que estoy en una zona residencial-

-¿Y porque no en la mía?-

-Porque probablemente tu vivas en un lugar feo y uses vasos de plástico- Hinata estaba molesta por que Sasuke le recordó a Naruto pero se dio cuenta tarde que lo había hecho enfadar, se iba a disculpar pero en eso el avión dio un aviso – ya vamos aterrizar-

Al llegar al aeropuerto Sasuke aprecio en la ventana que su madre y abuelo estaban con una cartulina que decía "bienvenidos" –tsk- sabía que su madre estaría encantada de conocer a su "novia"

Al bajar Sasuke se apresuró a saludar a su madre dejando a Hinata atrás batallando con sus maletas, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su madre, después de todo la quería bastante

Madara intervino –lo estas sofocando Mikoto-

Volteo a ver a Madara –hola Madara ¿cómo estás?- Sasuke levanto su vista buscando a alguien más – ¿e Itachi donde esta?-

–Descuida, se quedó con tu padre- al ver los ojos decepcionados de su querido hijo se apresuró a decir –pero te está esperando ansiosamente-

–Dejando esto de lado, quiero ver a la futura señora Uchiha- Madara trataba de buscarla pero Hinata era algo pequeña

Sasuke giro la cabeza - ahh ella, está por allá- decía mientras la señalaba-miren ahí viene es la de cabello azulado-

Hinata se acercaba algo enojada porque Sasuke la dejo atrás e hizo una sonrisa falsa mientras Mikoto la abrazaba –hola linda- Hinata solo asentía

-Ella es mi mama, Mikoto- hinata solo pudo zafarse de ese fuerte abrazo - y él, es el abuelo Madara-

–Que gusto-

-Pues para no ser una Uchiha tienes buen gusto Sasuke, aunque sus ojos son muy opuestos a los de nosotros-

Sasuke solo pudo parase a lado de su abuelo mientras Mikoto se ponía nerviosa – e-es que nosotros los Uchihas tenemos la costumbre de contraer matrimonio con nuestra gente-

Hinata vio a Sasuke con incredulidad y luego volvió a darles una sonrisa falsa –oh entiendo, muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de la familia-

-Por supuesto que ya eres parte de la familia, que gusto que vengas- Mikoto tomo el brazo de Hinata –quiero que veas al resto del grupo-

-Claro- a Hinata le agrado bastante la actitud de Mikoto, le recordó a su madre

* * *

Se encontraban en la camioneta de la familia, siendo manejada por Mikoto y a su lado Madara, Hinata y Sasuke estaban en la parte trasera, mientras pasaban el pueblo, Hinata se percató que todas las tiendan llevaban el apellido Uchiha y volteo a ver a Sasuke –Sasuke-san- Sasuke-san- lo decía en un susurro pero Sasuke estaba entretenido en ver por la ventanilla así que Hinata se exaspero y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, Sasuke volteo a verla interrogante

-Nunca me hablaste de los negocios de tu familia-

Madara intervino –probablemente solo era modesto, querida-

Al llegar a un pequeño puerto, Hinata se dispuso a bajar sus maletas y se dirigió a Sasuke – ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?, no se suponía que teníamos que registrarnos en el hotel-

–Cancelamos su reservación, porque la familia no se queda en un hotel se queda con nosotros- Mikoto estaba algo apenada

-oh bien, si-

Se dirigió a Sasuke que le estaba bajando su maleta más grande – ¿qué?- lo dijo en un susurro, Sasuke solo la ignoro le dio su maleta y se dirigió con su madre

– ¿Sasuke porque no le ayudas?- madara quería que al menos sus nietos fueran caballerosos

Sasuke solo se giró y recordó del comentario que hizo de su departamento –quisiera pero no me deja hacer nada, insiste en hacerlo ella sola, es una de esas feministas- mientras los tres volteaban a ver a Hinata batallar con su maleta

Ya estaba Mikoto y Madara en la lancha solo esperaban que Hinata junto con Sasuke bajaran la escalera, Sasuke aprovecho en tomar la bolsa mediana que llevaba Hinata y la aventó a la lancha, pero desvió la puntería y la lanzo en el mar, Hinata solo se puso desesperada –no pasó nada-

Mikoto agarro la bolsa –la tengo, está sana y salva-

-Secara rápido- decía Sasuke mientras bajaba la escalera

-Pss, pss no pienso viajar en bote-

-Sasuke volteo a verla –no es obligatorio, te veré en algunos días-

-No sé nadar y lo sabes-

-Iras en bote-

Hinata que llevaba unos tacones de 12 cm, con un vestido negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, no podía bajar esa escalera, mas aparte Sasuke la estaba esperando abajo y le vería, ante esto se puso extremadamente roja miro hacia abajo

–ya ven-

Hinata no muy segura puso su primer pie en la escalera, Sasuke que estaba viendo todo desde abajo –te ves bien, tomate tu tiempo- le dijo con burla mientras trataba de mirar algo

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar al piso y se aseguraba bien en la escalera –a ver déjame echarte una mano- Sasuke extendió su mano y le toco el trasero, ante esto Hinata se detuvo –quita tu mano de ahí- Sasuke la quito rápido, y Hinata por fin piso el suelo, Sasuke no dejo pasar eso –felicidades, ya me hice viejo-

Ya estando en lancha, siendo conducido por Sasuke, Mikoto estaba sentada sonriendo, no podía estar más feliz, mientras Madara estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y Hinata estaba en la otra esquina con un chaleco salvavidas puesto, y entonces Hinata pudo apreciar a lo lejos una mansión que le hizo recordar a su casa en Japón, Mikoto la distrajo de sus pensamientos –ahí está, llegamos a casa-

-¿Esa es tu casa de verdad?-Sasuke la volteo a ver con burla –¿quién es tu familia?-

* * *

Mientras caminaban en el puente a su casa Hinata aprovecho – ¿porque me dijiste que eras pobre?-

-Yo jamás dije que era pobre-

-Pero jamás dijiste que eras rico-

-No soy rico, mis padres son ricos-

-Por favor eso es solamente algo que solo los ricos dicen-

Afuera de la casa estaban unas jóvenes y a lo lejos lo saludaron –hola Sasuke como estas- Sasuke devolvió el saludo – ¿mama que hiciste?- sabía perfectamente que eso era obra de su madre

-Nada, es solo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, ¿que, hice mal?- Sasuke apenas iba a objetar pero ante la mirada de su madre solo pudo negar

-Solo 50 de nuestros vecinos y amigos más cercanos- Hinata pensó que Madara exageraba pero cuando entro a la mansión vio a todos tomando vino, y había bocadillos llevados por meseros

-¿Porque no me dijiste que tu familia era igual que la mía?-

-¿Cuando? Te la pasabas hablando sobre ti los últimos tres años-

Hinata lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastro a un rincón –sabes que, tiempo fuera tenemos que terminar con estas discusiones, deben creer que estamos enamorados-

-No hay problema puedo hacerlo, puedo fingir que soy el prometido mimado eso es fácil, pero para ti no sé si sea fácil dejar de aparecerte en las pesadillas de los demás-

-ah muy gracioso, ¿cuándo les dirás que estamos comprometidos?-

-Encontrare el momento-

-Y que estas esp-

-Oye- Itachi apenas alcanzo a ver a su hermanito en ese rincón –tonto hermano menor, ¿a qué hora te ibas a dignar a saludarme?-

En cuanto Sasuke escucho su voz, hizo a un lado a Hinata y fue directo hacia él para saludarlo – ¿cómo has estado Itachi?-

-Bien, veo que ya estas más grande, había pasado tantos años desde que no nos veíamos- Itachi miro por sobre el hombro de Sasuke –pero que descortés eres, anda preséntame a tu novia-

-¿Pero cómo sabi…?-

-Mamá, sabes que siempre has sido el favorito de mamá, y al saber que ibas a traer a tu novia les conto a todos-

Sasuke se acercó a hinata y la tomo por la cintura –ella es hinata-

Itachi tomo su mano y con una inclinación la saludo –mucho gusto Hinata, mi nombre es Itachi y soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke-

-Mucho gusto Itachi-san- otra vez aparecía ese sonrojo, es que en verdad tenían un parecido esos dos

-Por favor, deja la formalidad y solo dime Itachi-kun, después de todo voy hacer tu cuñado- Sasuke en verdad se estaba exasperando por la confianza que le estaba dando su hermano a su "novia"- por cierto Sasuke, siempre me ha interesado saber ¿qué hace un editor de libros?-

Sasuke apenas le iba a contestar cuando llego la persona que más le fastidiaba –una buena pregunta hijo, tengo curiosidad por saber la respuesta-

-hola-

-hijo- se dirijo a hinata –ella debe ser hina-

Hinata le sonrió con nerviosismo –amm Hinata-le extendió la mano

-Fugaku, un placer- mientras le correspondió el saludo

-Y bien porque no me dices que hace un editor, además de llevar escritores a comer, y consumir porquerías- era claro que se estaba burlando de su puesto

Hinata solo sonrió con nerviosismo, al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer bien, e Itachi intervino –papá, sabes que Sasuke siempre ha querido ser editor-

\- Ese no sería el problema si fuese editor, lo malo es que Sasuke es un asistente- dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro a su hijo –Hina es la editora-

Hinata le incomodaba que ya le hablara con tanta confianza –Hinata- corrigió

-¿Entonces Hinata tu eres?- Itachi estaba algo confundido, pues él pensaba que Sasuke ya era editor y ya se había publicado su libro

Su padre se adelantó en contestar –Es la jefa de Sasuke-

-Oh que sorpresa- sabía que su padre solo lo hacía para molestar a Sasuke, aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado, no sabía porque Sasuke se había tardado tanto en cumplir su meta, y al saber que Hinata era su jefa solo pudo dudar de esa relación

El padre de Sasuke vio su copa para retirarse –rellenare mi copa-

Hinata vio a Sasuke molesto, quiso hacer un comentario sarcástico –simpático- a lo cual Sasuke se fue detrás de Fugaku, dejando a Hinata e Itachi solos

* * *

-Qué bonita primera impresión papá- le dio alcance en el pequeño cuarto donde tenían su cantinera

\- ¿Que sucede Sasuke?, te apareces aquí después de tanto tiempo con esta mujer que odiabas, y ahora es tu novia-

-Apenas llegamos, no puede pasar dos segundos sin antes de iniciar una discusión-

-Jamás creí que fueras los que quieren subir de puesto de esta forma-

-De hecho te diré que esa mujer que está ahí, es una de las más respetadas editoras de la ciudad-

-Estupendo, es tu boleto trayéndola a casa a conocer a tu madre-

-No, ella no es ningún boleto papá, ella es mi prometida- se lo dijo tan serio que su padre se sorprendió

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste, me voy a casar- y después de decir se retiró dejando a su padre sorprendido por la noticia

* * *

Itachi no sabía que decirle a Hinata, pues su padre siempre actuaba tan imprudente, agradeció internamente cuando vio al mesero llegar –hola, ¿gustan algún bocadillo?-

-Ah no estoy bien, muchas gracias-

-Es una tradición-

Hinata viendo los bocadillos volvió a negar –es por la textura, no estoy acostumbrada a comer cosas saladas-

-Te gustara- volvió a insistir

-Que lindo gracias- Hinata se volteo buscando a Sasuke

Itachi al ver que no aceptaba ningún bocadillo opto por preguntar-¿entonces te gustan las cosas dulces?-

-Así es Itachi-kun, los rollos de canela son mis favoritos-

-Es una lástima que a la mayoría de la familia no le gusten las cosas dulces, pero yo soy una excepción, que bueno encontrar a alguien para compartir mis dangos-

-Enserio Itachi-kun- le agrado tanto la noticia que su sonrojo parecía no querer desaparecer

-Claro, acompáñame en la biblioteca suelo tener mi plato lleno de dangos- mientras Itachi la alejaba de toda la gente, sabía que la discusión de su hermano y su padre tardaría

Al entrar a la biblioteca vio que Itachi tenía razón, en un mueble vio los dangos, Itachi le paso uno y entre los dos se pusieron a comer dangos

En eso escucho la voz de Sasuke –damas y caballeros tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles, Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar- cuando escucho la noticia escupió el bocado en la cara de Itachi –lo siento-

Itachi también estaba sorprendido, pues vaya forma de anunciar un compromiso –descuida, solo a mi tonto hermano menor se le ocurre dar una noticia así, ve Hinata, yo me ocupo de esto-

Sasuke estaba en el centro de la sala buscándola –sí, linda ¿dónde estás?-

Hinata salió de la biblioteca e iba a paso lento, a lo que Sasuke empezó a exasperarse –ven aquí- y cuando Hinata llego a su lado la tomo de la cintura todos empezaron a aplaudir y por fin Sasuke pudo ver a su padre orgulloso, sabía perfectamente que el matrimonio que él esperaba era el de Itachi, mientras que los meseros fueron por vino para celebrar.

* * *

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario: lizeth de uchiha, Zimba Mustaine, lukempires, esther82

Pues esta historia salió porque había leído un fanfic sasuhina basada de una película de comedia, no recuerdo el nombre u.u, y dije ¿Por qué no?, se que esta historia esta muy fuera de lo que en verdad es naruto, pero ya hay bastantes fanfics basados en la aldea y eso, quise hacer algo diferente, sobre la mala ortografía, les pido una disculpa ya que a veces se me pasa unas que otras palabras, tratare de corregirlas :33 y por cierto neji, la verdad es un personaje que estimo bastante, pero al principio se ve como malo, ya después se va saber porque actuó así.

Sé que Hinata no es timida en esta hisotria, por lo mismo de su pasado pero ya más adelante va salir la Hinata que todos conocemos

Les quería pedir su opinión ya que debe de haber una chica de infancia que sasuke le hizo una promesa, como verán no puedo poner a sakura ya que ella quedo en el pasado, tampoco a ino, así que pensé en ayame, sé que jamás existió pero debe de ser una uchiha, si quieren que ponga otro nombre háganmelo saber.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La propuesta

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro Kishimoto

* * *

-Esa es tu idea perfecta para decirlo, porque fue brillante, muy oportuno- aunque no iba a confesar que le gusto la posesión que tomo Sasuke en ella cuando llego

-mhp- fue todo lo que dijo y en ese momento se acercaba Ayame

-Sasuke, hola-

Sasuke al oír la voz se paralizo y volteo a verla-Ayame que sorpresa- en eso la abrazo –hola ¿cómo estás?, yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí-

Cuando se separaron ella se puso nerviosa –pues tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa y pues ¡sorpresa!-

Hinata al ver tanta confianza le molesto un poco pues Ayame era perfecta, estaba un poco más alta sin necesidad de tacones, sus ojos igual que los de Sasuke, tan negros junto con su cabello, debía admitir que era una belleza Uchiha, quizás tenía la misma edad que Sasuke

Hinata tosió para que Sasuke no se olvidara de ella, ante esto Sasuke volteo a verla y la tomo por los hombros –Ayame, ella es Hinata mi prometida-

Hinata solo le sonrió -mucho gusto Ayame-chan-

-Solo dime Ayame, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- y volteo a verlos- felicidades enserio, y bien, ¿me perdí la historia?-

Hinata se puso nerviosa- ¿cuál historia?-

-Que simpática Hinata, la historia de cómo fue que te lo propuso- Ayame aún seguía queriendo a Sasuke y quería saber si eso era una farsa o no, si se trataba de una farsa no lo dejaría irse jamás, debía admitir que Hinata tenía unos ojos perlados muy bonitos, y ese cabello azulado, parecido al de Mikoto, quizás por eso Sasuke se quiera casar, pensaba para sus adentros

Madara que estaba junto con Mikoto, escuchaban todo desde el sillón-La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter-

–De hecho me encantaría escuchar esa historia, Sasuke por favor nos podrías contar - Mikoto radiaba de felicidad

-Saben que, a Hinata le encanta contar esa historia- se dirigía junto con su madre –Así que voy a dejar que ella lo haga, solo sientan el suspenso-

Hinata estando sola en medio de la sala, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y se dirigió a Sasuke –vaya, por donde podría comenzar- no quería que nadie notara su nerviosismo, así que trato de verse con confianza recargándose en una mesa y poniendo su mano en su cintura-bien, ammmm si, ok Sasuke-san y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como pareja, y yo sabía que estaba ansioso por pedirme que nos casáramos- en eso entro Fugaku y se quedó recargado en el marco – pero saben cómo es Sasuke-san, así que yo le estaba dejando pistas aquí y haya porque sabía que no tendría el valor de hacerlo-

Sasuke al ver a su padre, sabía que tenía que intervenir –en teoría no fue lo que paso-

-¿No?-

-No, porque si me di cuenta de sus señales- volteo a ver a su madre – y esta mujer es como leer un libro abierto, tan descifrable- toda la familia se empezó a reír-lo que me preocupaba es que ella pudiera encontrar esa pequeña caja-

-Ohh la caja de papel que él armo, donde se tomó el tiempo de cortar pequeñas fotos de él mismo, y las pego por toda la caja- toda la familia no podría creer que Sasuke fuera así de romántico, pero como dicen el amor te cambia, incluso Itachi estaba confundido- es tan hermosa- Mikoto no podía creerlo –así que abrí esa pequeña caja y volaron lindos corazones de confeti –Sasuke puso una cara de asco tan solo de imaginarse- que él hizo a mano y cuando se dispersó vi el fondo y vi la más hermosa y enorme..-

-No es nada- Sasuke no quería que su familia pensara mal de él, más porque sabía que Itachi lo molestaría después –sin sortija- rompió toda la atmosfera que Hinata había creado

Mikoto se desilusiono –¿sin sortija?-

-Pero adentro de la caja, con toda esa basura- Hinata lo vio con enojo, ella había soñado que algún novio le decorara con papel y que la caja tuviera una sortija y él lo llamaba basura – había una nota, con la dirección de un hotel y hora, todo masculino, y como siempre ella creyó…-

-Creí que era alguien más, como siempre fue un día terrible para mí, aun así fui al hotel de todas formas, llame a la puerta pero ya estaba abierta, entre y ahí estaba..-

-Estático-

-Hincado-

-Como un hombre-

-En una cama de pétalos de rosa, de traje, su hijo- volteo a ver a Mikoto –hacia todo para poder contener las lágrimas, y cuando logro controlarse y finalmente me miro y dijo…-

-Te casarías conmigo y ella dijo si, fin-estaba harto de esa absurda historia -¿ya está la cena?-

Itachi estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que su tonto hermano menor había sido capaz de ser romántico, pero vio a Hinata y lo comprendió todo, hinata es una belleza

-Esa ha sido una linda historia- Mikoto estaba agradecida con Hinata por haber hecho que su hijo actuara así, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó a Sasuke de esa forma

-mhp- ya no quería comentar nada al respecto

-Es tan tierno- pero por otro lado Hinata lo estaba disfrutando

-¿Confeti con forma de corazon hecho a mano?- Itachi no desaprovecho la oportunidad, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina pero este la evadió y miro a Hinata –¿porque no se dan un beso delante de nosotros?-

Sasuke sabía que Itachi ya era hombre muerto –no, como creen-

-Anda sii, un beso- Mikoto sabía que si le ponía sus ojitos él accedería

Ayame solo agacho la mirada, no quería ver eso

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan- le agarro la mano –aquí vamos- le dio un beso en su mano

Itachi sabia el precio que iba a pagar después, pero no le importo en ese momento –vamos, bésala en la boca- Mikoto le secundo y así toda la familia repetía –beso, beso, beso-

Sasuke ya se estaba imaginando su venganza que le iba hacer a su hermano así que se acercó a Hinata y le dio un beso rápido

-Vamos bésala de verdad- Itachi ya era hombre muerto

Sasuke exhalo, tomo a Hinata de la cintura, la acerco a él, e inclinándose empezó a tocar sus labios con los de ella y le mordió el labio inferior para que abriera la boca, ante esto Hinata dio un respingo y se dejó llevar, la lengua de Sasuke era muy experta, ella apenas le podía seguir el paso, pero cuando recordó que estaban enfrente de la familia, empujo sus manos que tenía en su pecho para separarse poco a poco. Sasuke se sorprendió, pues el en realidad no se quería separar, en verdad le había gustado ese beso.

Toda la familia aplaudió, Madara no podría mostrarse más orgulloso, y Mikoto se les acerco para abrazarlos a ambos –soy tan feliz por ustedes dos- y fueron por mas champaña

* * *

Mikoto los guiaba a su habitación, junto con Madara, -es la habitación- se hizo a un lado y los dejo entrar

Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, pues la habitación parecía como si estuviera en un hotel de lujo –vaya, es muy hermosa- se dirigió a la alcoba –que vista-

-¿Y la cama que tal?-

-Muy linda cama, y entonces ¿dónde dormirá Sasuke-san?-

Mikoto se le acerco –ah linda no nos hacemos ilusiones que no duerman en la misma cama, así que dormirán juntos-

Hinata empezó a reír falsamente –ah que bien porque nos acurrucamos, verdad Sasuke-san-

-Si, nos encanta hacer eso-

En eso entro un chihuahua ladrándole a Hinata, ella en verdad le tenía miedo a los perros, y se acercó a Sasuke –a que horror, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué es eso?-

Sasuke solo se inclinó para tomar al perro –Hola Susano ¿cómo estás?-

Mikoto se acercó a Sasuke y volteo a ver a Hinata –es Susano, lo siento Hinata- volteo a apapachar al perro –es que lo rescatamos del albergue y aun lo están entrenando-

-Por favor no lo dejen afuera o las águilas se lo llevarían-

-No le hagas caso, solo está bromeando, así es Madara- Sasuke aun tenia cargado al perro

Hinata no podía creer como un águila podría llevarse a un perro, Mikoto se acercó al closet y lo abrió –aquí hay toallas y otras cosas que puedan usar-

Madara se acercó y saco una cobija poco común –va hacer frio esta noche así que usen esta, tiene poderes especiales- se acercaba para dársela a Hinata

-Ahh muy bien ¿cuáles poderes especiales?- la tomo

–Es la fábrica de bebes-

Hinata al escucharlo se sonrojo y le dio la cobija a sasuke -a muy bien, tengan cuidado con eso- Sasuke lo aventó a la cama –no lo pongas en la cama-

-Muy bien ya nos retiramos, fue una linda velada que tengan una linda noche- Mikoto le giño el ojo a su hijo

-Gracias mama-

-Descansen, y espero que pongan a trabajar esa fábrica de bebes-

-Gracias abuelo-

Al cerrarse la puerta, Sasuke noto que Hinata estaba temblando, quizás nunca había dormido con un hombre, y que hombre la iba aguantar –descuida, me dormiré en la alfombra, solo necesitare algunas cobijas-

Hinata al escucharlo se tranquilizó, al menos no compartirían cama, se metió al baño para ponerse su piyama –¿y no habías venido en algún tiempo?-

Sasuke solo se concentraba en acomodar su cama en la alfombra-pues no he tenido muchas vacaciones en estos tres años-

-Deja de quejarte- Hinata ya se había puesto su piyama –amm no mires si?- sabía que para llegar a su cama tenía que salir del baño y pasar primero por la cama de Sasuke y ya después la de ella

-No lo are-

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?-

-No veo nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, muy seguro-

Hinata empezó abrir la puerta y salió corriendo, pues se había puesto un camisón bastante delgado y un short, obviamente Sasuke alcanzo a verla –¿esa es la piyama con la que decidiste venir a Alaska?-

-Ahh si, porque se suponía que estaría en un hotel sola, ¿recuerdas?- Hinata ya estaba en su cama

-Qué tal si…..te duermes-

-Si- apago la lámpara

-Gracias-

Hinata no conciliaba el sueño, pues no sabía que tenían la costumbre de dormir con un poco de claridad, y no sabía que podía tapar la puerta de cristal donde daba a la alcoba, Sasuke no podía dormir con el movimiento que estaba haciendo Hinata en la cama –bien, creo que no dormiré mucho con el poco de sol entrando así-

Sasuke solo extendió su mano con un control remoto hizo que las cortinas se cerraran

-Gracias-

* * *

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario: gatita para ti, lizeth de uchiha, rcr, hime-23 y a la que no dejo su nombre :33

Pues aun neji va a tardar en salir, lo pienso dejar al último para hacer un poco de drama, pero si quieren que ponga un poquito de neji tratare de ponerlo en el próximo capítulo, ahorita solo me quiero enfocar en cómo se va a dar el sasuhina, pues aún se ven como dos extraños, aunque en el beso se acercaron un poquito, y normalmente actualizo seguido, pero tratare de seguir así el ritmo, ya mañana entro a la escuela u.u les quiero desear feliz año nuevo :33


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Las águilas de los Uchihas son extrañas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro Kishimoto

* * *

Se escuchó como el vidrio se quebraba, Ko preocupado entro corriendo a la habitación –¿Neji-sama está bien?-

Pero Neji solo giro su silla para encontrarse con Ko, y abrir lentamente su mano que dejo caer pequeños vidrios que se habían encajado en su mano –no lo entiendo Ko, ¿porque se fue?, yo solo intentaba protegerla-

Ko se acercó y abrió una caja de la cual tenía vendas, agarro la mano de Neji-¿cree que casarla contra su voluntad era protegerla?

-Tu no lo entiendes Ko, no sabes cómo funciona la alta sociedad y todo lo que conlleva, si todos nuestros conocidos se hubieran enterado que Hinata fue engañada por Naruto con alguien que no es de la sociedad, la familia Hyuga hubiera quedado en ridículo, por eso quería acelerar mi casamiento con ella- Ko termino de vendarlo a lo cual Neji paso sus dos manos a su cabeza –pero maldita sea, ya van 3 años y medio que la he buscado y nada, Toneri dice que no está en la empresa, incluso mande a un supervisor-

-Si permite mi opinión Neji-sama, creo que es tiempo de dejarla, quizás ya tenga una vida, si hubiese querido regresar ya lo habría hecho no cree-

-Es mi prima Ko, no voy a dejarla, pero por lo mientras voy a ir a estados unidos, necesito hacer un contrato muy grande-

-Ah si, y ¿porque no se lo deja a Toneri?-

-Porque es tiempo que me distraiga un poco-

* * *

Su celular no dejaba de sonar, Hinata le gustaba dormir sus 8 horas, así que se despertó aun con sueño y empezó a buscar su celular por toda la cama –hay no- empezó andar a gatas en su cama –Sasuke-san el teléfono, Sasuke-san-

-Sí, que- estaba más dormido que despierto

-Sasuke-san ¿donde esta?- buscaba en el buro

-Bolso, a un lado-

Hinata vio su bolso y se calló de su cama, pero pudo contestar el teléfono a tiempo –Hola, hola, Toneri tesoro ¿estás ahí? Hola- solo daba vueltas por toda la habitación buscando una bata, Sasuke solo se tapó con su cobija

-No puede ser- lo dijo en un susurro- ahh no Toneri, la señal es terrible, solo dame un minuto- no era común que levantara la voz cuando hablaba

-HINATA deja dormir quieres-

-Aguarda un segundo si, solo dame un segundo- se puso su bata, salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras –Toneri, aguarda un poco, sé que mi primo puede ser intimidante pero por favor ayúdame- se puso sus botas para salir al jardín

-Es que no sé porque mi primo quiere venir, se supone que él está a cargo de la empresa principal- salió al jardín pero no se percató que Susano había salido detrás de ella- tienes que ayudarme Toneri-

-Sé que está en riesgo tu puesto, pero por favor te pido que me ayudes- Susano la alcanzo y empezó a ladrarle-shhh, sentado-

-No te estoy diciendo a ti- siguió caminando-más aparte no estas ayudando a cualquiera, recuerda que tengo el 50% de acciones- en eso escucho como un águila venía a su dirección- y te estaré muy agradecida si le dices que no sabes de mí, aparte no creo no creo- el águila agarro a sasano y empezó a elevarlo –DAME A ESE PERRO- Hinata empezó a correr –ahora necesito que me des un segundo Toneri- como último recurso le aventó su celular –NO TE LO LLEVES!- y seguía corriendo a la dirección del águila, pero el águila soltó a susano y Hinata lo atrapo –eso es te tengo- fue corriendo a buscar su celular, lo tomo –Toneri, Toneri, lo siento es que solté el teléfono, ahora bien, escucha Toneri- volteo a ver a la águila y vio que la estaba siguiendo, empezó a correr con susano en sus brazos –En algún momento mi primo se tiene que dar por vencido, no es como si toda la vida me va a seguir, me dices mañana tu decisión y necesito colgar porque ahhhhh- se agacho y como recurso de defensa levanto su mano con su celular, el águila tomo su celular y se lo llevo –espera, no no no- vio a susano y lo levanto con sus dos manos –si lo quieres aquí está, pero necesito ese teléfono, toma al perro- daba vueltas por todo el jardín

Mikoto veía la escena con diversión junto con Itachi, pues pensó que estaba jugando con susano –mira Itachi, no crees que es linda-

-Hola no han visto a..- la vio por la ventana aun corriendo con el perro en brazos

-Siii! Esta jugando con susano, creí que no le agradaba, por cierto Sasuke puedes traerla, dile que le tengo un día preparado-

Sasuke la miro con interrogación, volteo a ver a su hermano, a lo cual Itachi solo levanto los hombros, al salir la escucho –oye dame mi teléfono por favor, por favor- ella ni se percató que él había llegado

-Y ahora qué haces- camino hacia ella con sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Ah sasuke-san no puedo creerlo, tu abuelo hablaba enserio, el águila vino y se llevó a susano pero yo lo salve y luego volvió y se llevó mi teléfono- estaba más que desesperada, Sasuke solo sonrió de lado

-¿Te alcoholizaste?-

-¿Qué? no, enserio tiene mi teléfono, y justamente Toneri me va a llamar mañana a ese número-

-Relájate quieres, ordenare otro teléfono, mismo número, iremos a la ciudad mañana, si quieres-

-¿Enserio? –Exhalo de alivio –está bien- se percató que aun tenia a susano en brazos y lo bajo –ahora tu regresa a casa-

-Debes de estar lista-

-¿Para qué?-

-Bueno iras con mamá y las chicas de compras y paseo-

-No quiero salir-

-Tranquila, te va a gustar-

-Odio las compras-

-Iras-

-No, no quiero hacerlo-

-Iras-

-No voy a ir-

-Iras- volteo a ver a la ventana y aún seguía Mikoto con Itachi viéndolos- ahora dame un abrazo, para que no crean que estamos discutiendo- Sasuke saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y tomo sus brazos pero Hinata aún se resistía

-No quiero- La jalo de la bata y le dio un abrazo, bufo resignada

-Que linda, que lindo abrazo- Mikoto dio un grito de alegría al verlos así, a lo que Sasuke se quiso lucir y le tomo un glúteo, a lo cual Hinata se sonrojo

-S-si tocas mi trasero otra vez, cuando duermas te voy a castrar entiendes-

-Vaya, sabes tartamudear- Sasuke retiro su mano de ahí

-Que no se vuela a repetir- se separaron del abrazo- ¿y te quedo claro?-

-si-

-Qué lindo prometido- le dio una palmada en su mejilla y empezó a retirarse

-Tks- realmente hacia movimiento dulces que estaba seguro que ella no se daba cuenta

* * *

–¿Querías verme?-miraba como su padre jugaba golf como todos los años

-Tu mamá compro estas ecopelotas, se disuelven en el agua- lanzaba las pelotas al lago que tenían y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una pequeña islita donde tenían que llegar las pelotas- no sé cómo encuentra estas cosas- volvió a tirar –como sea, ella está algo molesta, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión anoche, fue todo un show que te vas a casar con Hime, en especial cuando nadie sabía que tenías pareja, mi punto es, te debo una disculpa- le extendió la mano

Sasuke saco su mano de su bolsillo y estrecho la mano de su padre –la acepto-

-Hay algo más, he estado pensando, realice un imperio con tu madre y quiero retirarme-

-Ya lo discutimos papá, a menos que lo heredes-

-Si ya lo discutimos, tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, he sido muy comprensivo con tus aventuras en nueva york, necesito que vuelvas a casa y..-

-Hay vas otra vez, ¿Cuándo tomaras enserio lo que hago?-

-Cuando tú actúes enserio-

-Lo lamento, siento pena por ti, tienes a Itachi para dejarle todo, a él le gusta estar aquí, él puede seguir tus ordenes pero conmigo no funciona así, puede parecerte extraña mi vida en nueva york, sentado en una oficina, leyendo libros, pero me hace feliz ¿entiendes?, -

-Si tú me dices que eso te hace feliz hijo, no tengo nada más que decir-

-Si que novedad, sabes que, disculpa no aceptada- estaba realmente furioso, su padre aun quería controlarlo, así que se fue de ahí, necesitaba calmarse, y que mejor que estar en su cuarto pero cuando iba llegando se encontró a Itachi

-Veo que hablaste con papá-

-Ni lo menciones-

-Vamos Sasuke, lo que papá desea es que estés aquí con la familia-

-Controlándome- iba abrir la puerta, pero Itachi se lo impidió

-Necesitas controlarte, que te parece si vamos esta tarde con Shisui a acampar, cuando eras chico te encantaba-

-Lo pensare-

-No tienes nada que pensar, mas aparte ¿hace cuánto que no ves a Shisui?. Llega esta tarde de Japón-

-Ya veo, así que Shisui también es otro esclavo de papá-

-No lo pongas así, sabes que a Shisui le encanta los negocios, fue a Japón hacer un trato con una empresa súper poderosa-

-Como sea, los veo en la noche- quito la mano que Itachi tenía en la puerta y se fue a su habitación

* * *

Se encontraban en un bar privado por lo que pudo notar, había varias jóvenes y pudo notar que todas de la familia Uchiha, estaba sentada en el centro con Mikoto a un lado Ayame

-Linda prepárate para tu gran sorpresa, porque es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos- Mikoto estaba súper emocionada

Apagaron las luces, solo alumbraron el escenario, había una silla en medio de este, todas empezaron a gritar y la música dio comienzo, pero a Hinata lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a un tipo extraño con vestimenta extraña, vestía de verde y estaba muy ajustado a su cuerpo, por dios podía ver todo, Hinata puso un gesto de asco, Lee empezó a bailar en el escenario, se quitó la camisa y una chica se le acercó para meterle dinero a su pantalón

-Ven aquí guapo- Ayame saco un montón de dinero y se lo puso en su pantalón

Mikoto saco un velo de su bolsa y se lo puso a Hinata, a lo cual esta entendió, le estaban haciendo una despedida de soltera, cuando Lee vio que ella es la prometida, la empezó a jalar hacia el escenario

-Descuida, estoy bien así-

-Que vengas-Lee le agarro la mano

-Por dios esto parece película de terror- ya estaba sentada en la dichosa silla, a lo cual Lee se puso enfrente de ella dándole la espalda se inclinó y se quitó el pantalón, solo le quedaba una tanga, Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder, nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños había visto a un hombre así, Lee empezó a darle un baile erótico, Hinata solo apartaba la vista, y todas las mujeres gritaban

Lee le agarro su mano a lo cual ella la quito rápido –No quiero tocar- pero Lee insistió, con la mano de Hinata empezó a tocar el rostro de Lee y luego la metió en su boca

-No no no- la volvió a quitar rápido

-Dale fuerte- Ayame le estaba gritando

-¿Pero que dices?-

-Que le des fuerte-

-Golpéalo Hinata, hazlo- Mikoto levantaba su vaso de vino, sabía que ya estaba borracha por su pequeño sonrojo que tenia

-Claro- estaba esperando la oportunidad para darle una nalgada, Lee no dejaba de moverse pero solo le dio una palmadita –¿ya me puedo bajar?- miro a Mikoto suplicante, a lo cual Mikoto solo le dio una seña de aprobación

Salió del bar con una copa, pero la derramo en el muelle, se quitó su velo y empezó a respirar hondo

-Hola, aquí estas- Ayame se acercaba con una cerveza en su mano

-Hola, solo vine a tomar el sol –

-Ah si, a veces los Uchihas suelen ser muy abrumadores-

-Si claro-

-¿Es diferente a nueva york?-

-Un poco, ¿has ido?-

-No, para nada, siempre ha sido el sueño de Sasuke pero no el mío-

-¿Ustedes tuvieron algo?- se estaba muriendo de intriga

-Bueno siempre estuvimos juntos en la secundaria y en la prepa pero solo eso-

-Y bueno ustedes terminaron ¿porque?-

-Amm bueno, la noche antes de graduarnos, me propuso casarnos, dijo que quería escapar a nueva york conmigo y …..-

-Dijiste que no-

-Y dije que no, si, jamás he estado fuera de aquí, es mi hogar pero no importa, eres afortunada, él es el mejor, pero ya lo sabes, claro-

-Si, si, por supuesto que si-

-Bueno a salud de ustedes- levanto su cerveza, así que Hinata busco su copa ya vacía la levanto y brindaron, Ayame se regresó al bar

* * *

-Fue maravilloso ¿no crees Hina?- ya estaban regresando a casa, Hinata prácticamente sostenía del brazo a Mikoto porque se le subieron un poco las copas

-Por supuesto señora- las dos se detuvieron, Mikoto vio con tristeza a su hijo Sasuke, que estaba macheteando una vieja canoa, eso solo significaba una cosa

-Sasuke, Sasuke tesoro ¿todo está bien?- pero Sasuke tenía sus audífonos a todo volumen

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-Descuida Hinata, algo pasó, es mejor dejarlo solo- Mikoto y Hinata entraron a la sala, Fugaku estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele, a lo cual Mikoto la apago

-Porque Sasuke otra vez está destrozando esa vieja canoa?- Hinata sabía que tenía que darles espacio

-Bueno tal vez planea escapar-

-Ah estoy muy cansada, así que iré arriba y me daré una ducha para quitarme el aceite de coco de Lee-

-Ah si- Mikoto estaba más que avergonzada, no quería que Hinata viera eso

-Pase un gran día hoy, gracias- se retiró lentamente, aun quería saber porque Sasuke estaba enojado, nunca lo había visto así, solo se quedó en la cocina

-¿Que hiciste?-

-Yo no hice nada- Fugaku bajo a susano –bueno, solo tuve una franca conversación con él sobre su futuro-

-Ah bien, excelente idea, que buena idea, porque ahora jamás regresara a casa, es mi hijo y hasta ahora solo lo veo cada tres años debido a ti, por tu culpa, es suficiente Fugaku –

El perro encontró a Hinata en la cocina y le empezó a ladrar –shhhh- así que se resignó, sabía que si el perro seguía ladrando la descubrirían y se fue a su habitación

-Sabes si no tenemos cuidado, al final terminaremos en esta enorme casa tú y yo solos y luego te aseguro que años después vas a tener a un hermoso nieto al que nunca conocerás, porque aún tenemos a Itachi, pero él no se quiere casar, pero Sasuke lo está haciendo así que quiero que arregles esto, de verdad Fugaku, lo vas arreglar- Mikoto subió a su habitación llorando dejando a Fugaku solo

* * *

Hinata se había metido a bañar, le encantaba cantar en la ducha, al terminar se percató que no tenía toalla –¿toalla donde esas?- Sasuke se metió a la habitación–toalla- Hinata buscaba por todo el baño –toalla- así que encontró una toalla pequeña –¿esta es la única toalla?, que ridículo no me secara- Sasuke abrió el armario y empezó a buscar una toalla, aun con sus audífonos –¿quién llego?- pero no hubo respuesta –¿hola?- Sasuke agarro la toalla y se fue a la alcoba, Hinata abrió el baño pero no vio a nadie, Sasuke dejo el armario abierto y vio toallas, bingo, pero tenía que salir del baño desnuda, así que tapo sus pechos con un brazo y con el otro tapaba su parte intima, camino despacio, pero entro susano y empezó a ladrarle –o no, no- retrocedió al baño de nuevo –solo quiero llegar a las toallas- pero susano le tapaba la puerta –déjame ir por toallas, enserio lamento haberte ofrecido al águila- mientras Hinata discutía con susano, Sasuke estaba en la alcoba quitándose su ropa pero como traía audífonos no escuchaba la discusión que tenían, Hinata agarro una secadora y le apunto a susano –¿sí, que te parece?, sentado- susano dejo de ladrar –muy bien de eso estoy hablando , ven aquí, ven con mamá- el perro se metía al baño poco a poco –que buen chico- cuando susano ya estaba en el baño Hinata salió corriendo, cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta choco con Sasuke, ya que este apenas iba a entrar a la ducha, por fin se le cayeron los audífonos

-¿Pero qué?- cayeron al suelo, Hinata arriba de él, completamente desnudos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario: lizeth de uchiha, rcr, hime-23 y a la que no dejo su nombre :33

Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, como les comente pienso poner escenas de la peli pero también pienso crear escenas ya que esta conectada con su pasado con neji y aun falta saber mas de sasuke :33


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Conocer un poco de tu pasado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo al maestro Kishimoto

* * *

-¿Porque estas sin ropa?- Hinata trato de levantarse pero estaba mojada y volvió a resbalarse, era inevitable no sentir su hombría, empezó a ponerse completamente roja

-¿Porque estas mojada?- Sasuke la agarro de los hombros y la hizo a un lado

-No mires, por favor no mires-

-No entiendo Hinata porque estas mojada-

Hinata estaba gateando, y se tapaba lo más que podía –Porque me di una ducha, ahora no me mires- Sasuke se levantó y fue por una toalla –A por dios tapate por favor, se te mira todo- Hinata se escondió en el pequeño sofá y fue directo a la cama, agarro una cobija –Hay no, con la fábrica de bebes no por favor- la aventó al suelo y agarro otra cobija que se la puso en todo su cuerpo –Explícate por favor-

-¿Que me explique?-

-Explícate Sasuke- no utilizo ningún sufijo porque estaba sumamente avergonzada

-Iba a nadar-

-Ah por supuesto y no me oíste-

-Estaba escuchando mu.. por cierto que estabas haciendo en la habitación así, apareciste de la nada-

-No quise, jamás quise aparecerme así, tu perro me ataco y tuve que correr y y me cruce contigo-

-¿Que sucede con el perro y tú?-

-Adiios vete, ve a darte una ducha enserio apestas- no podía seguir viéndolo más, solo se había tapado específicamente ahí con la toalla pero todo su abdomen estaba descubierto

Sasuke al darse cuenta de su sonrojo sonrió –Por cierto que lindo tatuaje- abrió la puerta del baño

-¿Qué?- Hinata agarro la zona donde tenía su tatuaje

El perro salió del baño –¿Ves? Exacto ahí estaba el perro-

-Oh ese perro casi me mata ahí adentro- Hinata lo volteo a ver con enojo, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? –Viste el tamaño de sus dientes-

-Yo no..- iba a seguir discutiendo pero Sasuke cerró la puerta

Era la primera vez que pasaba una vergüenza como tal, pues a sus 26 años no había visto a hombres desnudos, reconoció que sintió un poco de atracción, pues Sasuke no estaba para nada mal, se molestó bastante con sus pensamientos, no debía sentir nada por nadie, desde que paso el engaño con Naruto se apagó su chispa, escucho a Sasuke cerrar la regadera así que se vistió lo más rápido posible, no quería que la viera otra vez así, se acostó y fingió dormir

-No pensé que te gustara dormir temprano Hinata-

-Estoy cansada, tu mama me llevo a una despedida de soltera-

-Entonces les avisare que no vamos a bajar a comer-

-Ve tú a comer-

-No, Itachi me invito ir a acampar, pero realmente esas cosas me dejaron de importar, y si no bajo contigo estoy seguro que me llevaran a fuerzas- así que agarro un teléfono y le aviso a su madre que no bajarían, tendió su cama en la alfombra, se acostó y solo quedo un silencio incomodo –Mh tú, ahí desnuda-

-Quieres por favor cambiar de tema-

-Como quieras- Sasuke cambio de posición, ya se estaba preparando para dormir

Hinata no podía dormir, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan vulnerable y molesto -¿Y qué sucede entre tú y tu padre?-

-Como lo siento, pero eso es una cuestión personal-

-¿Enserio?, tú dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotros-

-No, sobre eso no-

-¿Y si nos preguntan?-

-No sobre eso Hinata, descansa- corto tajante

-Sasuke-san- sabía que ya era momento de decirle toda la verdad, pues ella en realidad no había sido sincera

-Mhp-

-Prácticamente salí huyendo de Japón- se sentó y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama

-¿Que?-

-En un mes se derrumbó toda mi vida, sé que sonara loco y tonto pero me iba a casar- Sasuke al escucharlo se sorprendió bastante pues pensó que siempre había sido de hielo –Era el amor de mi vida, iba a cambiar a mi familia por él, apellido, lo iba a dejar todo, pero me engaño, regrese a casa, mi padre y hermana estaban de viaje, justamente vinieron a Nueva York, solo me dio apoyo mi primo, pero pasaron tres semanas nos enteramos que mi padre y hermana habían muerto –esto último lo soltó en un sollozo – Parecía una pesadilla, de un momento a otro mi primo se transformó y no se q-que p-pa-aso- empezó a llorar, Sasuke ahora entendía su comportamiento, había sufrido bastante –Y y s-se quería casar conmigo- no pudo seguir, Sasuke se levantó y la abrazo, le nació la necesidad de protegerla, quería conocer a la Hinata que había quedado en el pasado, Hinata agradeció el gesto, solo pudo desahogarse en los brazos de Sasuke, cuando por fin se calmó quiso continuar –El tatuaje que tengo me lo hice junto con Naruto, cuando me lo propuso le dije que si estaba loco, pero me convenció, era en los tiempos que me estaba haciendo algo rebelde-soltó una risa pequeña –Y bueno se suponía que significaba nuestro amor ya que él tiene la otra mitad, quise removerlo pero no quiero seguir huyendo del pasado –se tomó un suspiro –Me gustan los rollos de canela, mi madre murió cuando mi hermana nació, desde ahí mi padre se hizo estricto y un poco frio, antes era muy ingenua, solía tartamudear todo el tiempo, es lo que más odiaba mi padre, y me sonrojaba por todo, no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela, ya en la universidad empecé a conocer gente, y actualmente la única que considero mi amiga es Ino-se preguntó que estará haciendo su loca amiga, no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que estaba de viaje, ya que se suponía que eso era una farsa, cuando tuviera la oportunidad le llamaría. Se hizo un largo silencio

Volvió a suspirar y se dio ánimos –Aunque creas que no, nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie, mi padre era de la vieja creencia que hasta el matrimonio, y supongo que yo también soy de esa creencia, cuando Orochimaru me llamo bruja, después fui al baño a llorar y eso es todo, sé que hay más cosas pero poco a poco-

Al escucharla ya más relajada, dejo de abrazarla lentamente, Hinata al no escuchar nada pensó que se había dormido y lo volteo a ver –¿Sasuke-san?-

-Sí, solo estoy asimilando- para que no recordara de nuevo su pasado, siempre es bueno algo de humor –¿Entonces no te has acostado con nadie?-

-No puede ser, de todo lo que te dije eso es lo único que recuerdas- lo miro con suplica y diversión, Sasuke la miro y se quedó encantando con esos ojos perlados, tenía que admitir que eran raros pero bastante hermosos así que inconscientemente iba acercando su rostro poco a poco, Hinata podía sentir su respiración chocar con la de él, pero sabía que eso solo era un contrato –Creo que ya es hora de dormir, descansa- se acostó, Sasuke se volvió a bajar a su cama que estaba en la alfombra.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?, se supone que solo es un contrato con su jefa pero verla así de frágil, ahora entendía porque no podía regresar a Japón, e iba a ser todo lo posible para que no sucediera.

* * *

-Así que siempre el pequeño Sasuke no se dispuso a venir- se encontraban en el bosque acampando, solo ellos dos

-Cálmate Shisui, ahora que tiene novia tiene que ver por ella- retiro lentamente su bombón que casi se le quemaba

-¿Por cierto, que tal esta?- se acercó más a Itachi

-Pues no es tan alta, tiene un cabello bastante hermoso, y sus ojos son los más sorprendentes, como tipo luna-

Shisui recordó a Neji, pero lo descarto rápido- Cuéntame más, que tal esta de figura ya sabes- hizo señas con las manos simulando unas curvas

Itachi empezó a reír –Si mi hermano Sasuke supiera que te estoy contando todo esto quizás me mataría-

-Vamos, hace mucho que no conocemos a una chica, que no sea Uchiha claro-

-Pues por el vestido que traía, se podía apreciar de buen cuerpo, le encanta lo dulce, pude platicar con ella, se sonroja fácilmente- estaba recordando la vez que la llevo a la biblioteca

-Al fin con alguien que puedas compartir tus dangos, por lo que me has contado esa chica se ve mejor para ti que para tu hermano gruñón-

Itachi no dijo nada pues sabía que Shisui a veces tenía unos comentarios tan fuera de si-Ya terminando de habar de esto, dime que tal te fue en Japón-

-Pues todo marcho bien, al parecer está interesado por hacer negocios con nosotros, solo estoy esperando a que llegue para ir por él, quiere pasar unos días aquí-

-Vaya, a mi padre le va a encantar-

-En fin, ya hay que dormir para mañana conocer a la susodicha- Se quedó la fogata prendida mientras cada uno entro a su tienda de acampar

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy, dónde estoy?- se levantó sobresaltada, ahora que le había dicho la verdad, se sentía expuesta –¿Qué hora es?- toco todo lo que estaba en el buró e hizo que las cortinas se levantaran, se fue a la orilla de la cama y ahí estaba, al parecer la luz no hacía que se despertara, en verdad se veía tan calmado cuando dormía, se sentó y se vio en el espejo –Ah que horror- se acomodó su cabello y se puso brillo para los labios, se iba a volver a recostar pero –Servicio a cuarto, desayuno para los novios- esa voz sin duda era de Mikoto, así que le aventó una almohada –Sasuke-san, tu madre está en la puerta así que súbete- se levantó rápido

-Un segundo- le grito a la puerta –Rápido dame tus cosas- Sasuke le aventó la almohada en la cara –Oye – puso todas sus cobijas en la cama y se empezó acomodar –No, no, no la fábrica de bebes no- la aventó al pequeño sillón

Sasuke la rodeo con un brazo –¿Oye eso es brillo para dormir?-

-Que, claro que no, abrázame bien – Hinata se puso en posición fetal y Sasuke la abrazo por atrás –Espera que es eso – se quitó rápido de su abrazo, pues había sentido algo poco común y duro en su trasero

-Que, es temprano- se excuso

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?-

Mikoto volvió a tocar –¿Todo está bien?-

-Ah sí, un segundo mama- Sasuke se recostó en la cabecera y Hinata en su pecho, así que Mikoto entro con el desayuno

-Que sorpresa-

-Huele bien-

-Rollos de canela- a Hinata se le iluminaron sus ojos cuando los vio y Mikoto dejo el desayuno en el pequeño sillón

-Sí, Itachi me comento que te encanta lo dulce, y como ya eres de la familia quise prepararlos – Mikoto agarro el control remoto y recorrió más las cortinas –Ya que a estos no les gusta lo dulce, solo a Itachi-

-¿Cabe uno más?- Fugaku se asomaba desde la puerta

-Oh no puede ser reunión familiar- Sasuke se agarró su frente –Apenas despertamos, si no les molesta-

Fugaku se puso a lado de su esposa –Tu madre y yo tenemos una propuesta que en verdad creo que es una muy buena idea, que les parece….-

-Queremos que se casen aquí mañana- Mikoto lo interrumpió, estaba tan emocionada

Hinata estaba algo conmocionada-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?- a lo cual Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza

-Se casaran de todas formas ¿no?, porque no se casan aquí, podemos estar juntos y así el abuelo Madara podría estar también- Mikoto no se rendía fácil

-Oh no no, es el cumpleaños del abuelo, no queremos arruinarlo, es su día- Sasuke no sabía que decir, conocía bien a su madre que no aceptaba un no, por respuesta

Así que entro Madara –Vamos Sasuke, ya me han festejado 89 años, no necesito otro-

-Hay abuelo- soltó Hinata de resignación

-Por favor, al menos quiero presenciar una boda de mi nieto, ya que Itachi va a tardar-

-Te escuche abuelo- entro Itachi con sus dangos, tan típico de él

-¿Entonces, si lo aran?-

Sasuke y Hinata volteaban la cabeza en negación

-Antes de que muera- Madara sabía cómo convencerlos

-De acuerdo-

Mikoto salto emocionada acompañado de un grito –No se preocupen, dejen en nuestras manos todo, se casaran como nosotros, en el jardín-

Madara se cruzó de brazos –En la familia Uchiha es una tradición-

-Oh vaya, yo siempre he querido casarme en el jardín- Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke –Es hermoso-

-Vaya, parece una señal Hinata- Itachi la miro –Eres la indicada en esta familia-

-Pues hay que dar gracias a los dioses- Madara salió primero junto con Itachi

-Bien, supongo que hay que dejarlos solos- Fugaku agarro el brazo de Mikoto –Es que esto es muy emocionante – y así Fugaku se la llevo casi arrastras

-No puede ser-

-¿Qué?- Hinata volteo a verlo

-Cuando mamá se entere que esto es una farsa la voy a destrozar- pues ellos solo iban a conocer a la familia y se iban a casar en Nueva York, no quería involucrar a su familia

-Cálmate quieres, ella no lo sabrá-

-Aparte mi padre, de que se trata todo esto- sabía que eso era mala idea

-Es probable que ella lo convenciera, así que cálmate, nadie lo sabrá- Hinata le paso su mano en la espalda de él –Así que relájate, todo estará bien, no es como si fuera para siempre, nos divorciaremos felizmente enseguida, todo estará bien- se abrazó a su espalda para reconfortarlo

-Está bien Hinata- se quedaron los dos viéndose de nuevo, Hinata se puso nerviosa

-Voy por mis rollos de canela- se levantó de la cama –¿Quieres un café?, sin azúcar- ya sabía de antemano que no le gustaba para nada lo dulce

-Nos divorciaremos, tienes razón todo estará bien-

-Por supuesto-

-Todo va a salir bien- le llevo el café en la cama y Hinata se sentó a comer sus rollos de canela con leche- Más vale que aprenda a cocinar para mi esposo, que este feliz y no me dejes por otra mujer-

-Pero que rayos estas diciendo- por primera vez Hinata lo escuchaba reír –Aun no te he dejado Hinata- cuando tomo el café, Hinata no lo soltaba , pues se quedó pensando –suelta, lo tengo- la volteo a ver a los ojos –¿Estás bien?-

-Sii, amm sabes que, voy a salir- se levantó y busco su bata

-¿A dónde?-

-Solo tengo ganas de salir- se puso su bata

-Está bien, pero ese es el baño-

-A si está bien, solo iré al baño y luego voy a ir afuera- cerro la puerta del baño

Sasuke solo podía esperar que su madre no se enterara, pues hasta ahora estaba radiante de felicidad, y con su problema del corazón.

* * *

Salió al jardín y miro una bicicleta, volteo ambos lados, al parecer era de la familia, la agarro y se subió, empezó andar en medio del bosque –Muy bien Hinata concéntrate, esto solo es un negocio, todo va a salir bien, puedo hacerlo- entonces no se dio cuenta cuando iba cuesta abajo, choco con unas ramas de un árbol-Ahh odio la naturaleza- aun la bicicleta seguía rodando- Porque no se detiene, alto alto- dio una pequeña curva, bajo los pies y la detuvo –No puede ser, solo quería un poco de aire- de repente escucho sonidos de tambor –¿Qué es eso?- miro por todos lados y vio donde sobresalía la música, observo a Madara con un traje extraño, y una fogata al parecer estaba haciendo un tipo "ritual", se acercó poco a poco, era imposible que Madara la viera, así que optó por retirarse pero

-Ven aquí Hinata, soy yo el abuelo Madara- aún no se volteaba para verla

-Ohh- la mejor idea era retirarse

-Veo que eres curiosa, ven, le daré gracias al dios Indra-

-La verdad no soy tan curiosa, solo vine a tomar un poco de…- ya se disponía a irse

-Mira a tu alrededor- la interrumpió- El dios Indra nos proporcionó todo esto, así como los unió a ti y a Sasuke, para que puedan estar juntos, así que ven a dar gracias y rogar que sean abundantemente fértiles- ante esto Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera- Así que ven, baila conmigo en celebración para que sus hijos tengan el espíritu del dios Indra-

-Quisiera agradecerle desde aquí, es que..—

-Insisto- le hecho algo al fuego, para que este aumentara

-Lo are, voy a ir abajo y bailare con usted- Hinata bajaba con cuidado, pues temía a que se cayera

-Observa y aprende- Madara empezó a darle vueltas al fuego con un baile chistoso, a lo cual Hinata empezó a imitarlo –Vamos Hinata siente el ritmo del tambor, ahora tú-

-¿Yo que?-

-Canta-

-¿Cantar que?-

-Lo que se te ocurra-

-Pero no sé ningún canto-

-Pues cántale a los árboles, puedes usar las vocales- Hinata aún seguía con su misma posición, consistía estar cruzada de brazos y flexionarse sobre sus rodillas subiendo y bajando –i- empezó

-i-

-o-

-o-

-Vamos Hinata cántale a Hamura-

-Si- Hinata empezó a moverse alrededor del fuego, mientras movía sus manos-Si cantare, a la ventana, a la pared, este baile me da sed-

Madara se quedó parado solo escuchándola –Más fuerte-

A lo cual Hinata elevo la voz –A la ventana, a la pared este baile me da sed- dio un giro y siguió dándole vuelta al fuego –Ven acá ven acá dame- su ritmo empezó a acelerarse a lo cual Madara se desconcertó, pero quizás los jóvenes así daban gracias –La ventana, la ventana, la pared, la pared este baile me da sed- Sasuke iba pasando y la escucho, así que se fue acercando poco a poco, y lo que vio lo desconcertó

Hinata no sabía que más decir así que solo dijo lo que se le vino en la mente –Ohh si tu trasero así sacúdelo- Madara quiso detenerla, quizás eso ya no era un ritual

-¿Que están haciendo?- Hinata al escucharlo se paró en seco y lo volteo a ver

-Si- estaba sumamente cansada y avergonzada-Tu abuelo quería que yo cantara desde el fondo de mi corazón-

-¿De verdad, y eso viene de tu corazón?- tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando el momento

-Es que, quedaba con el ritmo-

-Tu teléfono llego, iré a la tienda por él, ¿vienes?-

-A sí, quiero ir- no lo pensó dos veces, ya no quería estar con el abuelo, pero se volvió a regresar –¿Está bien si voy con él?-

-Lo que tu hagas estará bien- Madara ya le empezaba a caer bien esa chica

-Adiós abue- se acercó a Sasuke

-Esta demente- Sasuke lo dijo en forma de canto

-Cállate- ordeno

Sasuke empezó a reír –cállate- pero aún seguía- que ya cállate- le pego con su bufanda que llevaba

Así que tomaron la lancha y se dirigieron a la ciudad, entraron en una tienda –Hola Lee-

-Hola Sasuke pasa-

-Tienes el teléfono que te pedí- Hinata se quedó a ver las botas, mientras Sasuke pasaba al mostrador

-Si ya llego- Lee se acercó a ella –Hola- lo dijo con un entusiasmo

Hinata cuando lo vio se asustó, al que menos quería ver era a él- Hola- iba retrocediendo

-Que tal- a lo contrario de Lee, que se quería acercar –Recuerdas esto- empezó a bailar como aquella vez en el bar

-Sí, si fabuloso- fue junto con Sasuke, así que Lee fue por el celular

-Le causaste una buena impresión a Lee- se lo dijo con burla, mientras ponía en la bolsa frituras

-A sí, creo que la parte donde llore, fue lo que realmente nos unió-

-Sí, que crees, dato curioso de Sasuke número 9, me gustan estas papas-se las mostro –Deliciosas-

-Uh que bien-

-También me gusta la coca y la carne seca-

Hinata se cruzó de brazos –¿Qué edad tienes? 13-

En eso llego Lee con el celular –Aquí está, tiene la batería cargada- le entrego el envoltorio del celular a Sasuke

-Gracias Lee- se dispuso a salir

-Ya le puse el número de tu novia- se lo entrego a Hinata

-Gracias, muchas gracias- salió de la tienda, junto con Sasuke –No puede ser tengo 37 mensajes- Sasuke le sostuvo de la cintura para que ella fuera del lado izquierdo de la banqueta y el en la orilla

-Necesitare una computadora-

-Vamos- la llevo a una tienda algo antigua, le entrego unas monedas-Mira cuando se agote el internet, le pones estas monedas-

-Espera que, monedas- Hinata las agarro- Estas bromeando verdad-

-Bien, estaré aquí afuera- Sasuke vio pasar Ayame, quizás aún la alcanzaba

Hinata agarro la computadora –Está bien puedo hacer esto, soy una mujer inteligente- le metió las monedas a la computadora a lo cual empezó hacer ruidos extraños –Amm disculpe- se dirigió al mostrador, donde estaba un hombre de edad avanzada, y no la escuchaba, se resignó y empezó a escribir en la compu y al fin envió el correo que necesitaba, en eso volteo a la ventana y ahí lo vio, platicando con Ayame, no lo había visto así de feliz, sentía que le estaba quitando la oportunidad de estar con ella, que no era justo para él , quizás…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron su comentario: Zyan Rose, Diam, Sayuri, lizeth de uchiha, Miko Dark of the Moon, Chaeon-chan, hime-23

Otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, pero tenía que avanzar en unos trabajos, ya que va a venir sleeping with sirens y estoy haciendo lo posible por ir, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, como ven ya poco a poco va salir la Hinata tímida que todos amamos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana :33 y en verdad me agrada leer sus comentarios, me dan una idea de como seguir.


End file.
